


Headmistress

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Disappointment, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Hecate challenges Ada on her weakness
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom & Ada Cackle
Kudos: 6





	Headmistress

'If only you'd been more observant, you could have stopped this!'

Ada drew back like she'd been slapped. Which was what it had felt like. She never thought that Hecate would turn against her like this.

'If you'd been on top of the situation in the first place and got those damn references and noticed that Miss Mould was a charlatan, none of this would have happened! Now Pippa Pentangle is poised to take over the school, all because you buried your head in the sand like an ostrich.'

Ada stared at her. Hecate never swore. Not that it was really swearing, just wholly unexpected from her deputy head. Miss Hardbroom was usually so exacting in her choice of words. Sometimes a little too scathing, truth be told. But this wasn't about Hecate's bedside manner. This was about Ada. She tried to protest but the cold realisation that Hecate was right, weighed heavily on her. Nobody had called her out on it before. Not even her mother.

'I don't want Pippa to take over Cackles. I want you to remain as headmistress. But I've excused you for too long on this matter. You should have listened to me in the first place. Now the school might go to hell because you are too trusting, too keen to see the good in everyone. That's not how the world works, Ada.'

Hecate hated herself for causing Ada pain but she had to say it. The unease had been nagging away at her for too long. Ada folded her arms over her chest protectively, a gesture that should have been defiant on anyone else. Instead she looked lost, like the little girl she used to be.

'I know that's how you are but, in your position, you can't afford to be. I respect you, I always have done. But I care about you too much to let this slide.'

But I care about you too much to let this slide.'

Ada felt betrayed but knew that what she was saying was true. If she was being honest with herself, which she had been lately, she should have realised the repercussions for recent events. She _had_ let it get out of control, she just hadn't realised how much. She had acted far too late and now she was about to be disgraced with a dismissal. But hearing it from her closest friend was the worst. She'd never explained it before, the crushing claustrophobia that making a decision sometimes felt like.

'I know you sometimes push things aside. But you need to step up and be more proactive. I would have checked the references for you if you'd asked' Hecate said in a softer tone.

'I suppose my procrastination goes with avoiding confrontation' Ada finally admitted. 'Mother and Agatha fought so much that I suppose I zoned out and put things off for another day. But I've never got into so much trouble for it as I have now. I can't excuse my negligence over Miss Mould. I put us all in danger and maybe it proves that I don't deserve being headmistress. Maybe Miss Pentangle would be the better choice. Maybe my mother was wrong to do what she did. Agatha has always been the more decisive of us two.'

Hecate shook her head.

'Oh no. Agatha would have torched the school up in flames in the end. Her capacity for sabotage outweighs everything. I never would have enjoyed working for her. I don't know what will happen next but if you have one more chance to step up, the time is now, Ada.'

She spoke tactfully but Ada saw the traces of anger still on her face. She wasn't to be forgiven for her mistake for a long while.

'I won't support Pippa as a replacement. Not unless I have to.'

Ada realised that Pippa's thoughtless comment still rankled Hecate. Hecate had every right to expect to be headmistress should Ada fail. That was the job of the deputy after all. The way that she'd run over to Ada as if to protect her made Ada feel ashamed of herself now that she knew that Hecate wasn't happy with how Ada had handled the situation. She'd backed her in public and Ada had not been a sure bet.

'You should have been appointed headmistress.'

'It doesn't matter what you or I think. The authorities have decided.'

And with that, Hecate flicked a wrist and then she was gone. Dissolved in the air, taking her trust with it. Ada felt wretched in her foolishness.

She didn't know where her place was at all anymore.


End file.
